Elite
by Miekje1199
Summary: Edward leaves Bella pregnant. But she is not allone. Some other vampires found her in the forest and are very special... First Fanfic and I suck at summaries. So please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1 Broken hearts and new vampires

**A/N: Heey Guys. This is my first fanfic. Edward leaves Bella in NM, after they had sex. Another vampire finds her in the forest. But they are not normal they are Elite's.**

**I don't own Twilight**

**p.s I edited the chapters now I've reread them and my English has improved a lot. You should have told me there were so many mistakes!**

BPOV

He...He...just…..left. But he can't! He can't just leave me. 'Of course he can Bella, he doesn't love you!' Screamed a voice inside my head. I decided to run after him. So here I am, lost in the forest. I tripped over something but I didn't care. Nothing else matters beside the fact that he doesn't love me anymore and left. I don't know how long I laid there, but suddenly a voice said: '' Bella?"

It was a beautiful female voice, when I looked up, I realized why. She was a vampire, but different then the Cull- them. She was paler than any vampire I ever saw and her eyes! They weren't gold or red or black. No, they were like rainbows and looked at me with pity and understanding. She had long blond here and was even more beautiful then Rosalie-au that hurts- The vampire spoke again. "Bella? We need to talk." "Why don't you just kill me, it doesn't even matter." I said in a dead voice. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms lift me up. "Because I don't like the blood of humans and this is very important." She said. She continued in a softer voice. "Bella, how do you want to go to my house? Teleporting or running? If you choose running I have to warn that I run much faster than a normal vampire." "Teleporting, please." I said in a soft voice, running would remind me of him. I didn't care a strange vampire took me to her house that was whoknowswhere. "Close your eyes." she ordered. I closed my eyes and then I was surrounded with warmth.

"Is this her?" I heard a male voice ask. "Yes" answered the female. "Oh and Bella, you can open your eyes now." I opened my eyes and found out I sat on a couch and that the female who found me in the forest sat next to me. A boy and a girl said on another couch and looked at me curiously. "Alright, I think it's time for some introductions." Said the female next to me.

Marieke POV

I ran through the forest. I had to find her. Today was the day, my drawings showed it. And my drawings never lie. Well, sometimes but then I have just one or two drawings about a subject. About Bella I had made twenty drawings! The scent became stronger, this must be her, I could smell her. Hmm, I'd better slow down. I walked at human pace forwards to her. "Bella?" I asked. The only respond I got was that she looked up to me. Then I felt a huge wave of pain. Man she was seriously damaged. She's even worse than me after I lost Andrell and believe me, I was really bad.

"Bella? We need to talk." "Why don't you just kill me, it doesn't even matter." She said in a dead voice. Wow she was really bad. I lifted her up. "Because I don't like the blood of humans and this is very important." I said. She might not believe me but it's all true. I continued in a softer voice. "Bella, how do you want to go to my house? Teleporting or running? If you choose running I have to warn that I run much faster than a normal vampire." "Teleporting, please." she said in a soft voice. I could have expected that. I concentrated and there were we, on a couch in my-well our- house. "Is this her?" my brother asked. "Yes. Oh and Bella, you can open your eyes now." She opened her eyes and looked straight into the curious eyes of my brother and daughter. "Alright, I think it's time for some introductions." suggested.

**So what do you think? It's a little short, but it's just the beginning. Please review! I will update soon, but I'm not able to get my documents uploaded to the site with the document Manager. I hope i can update soon. The next chap is already written!**

**Loves Marieke**


	2. Chapter 2 History

**AN: Heey Guys! Thank you all very much who added my to their alerts and favorites. I Really wanted to write faster, but I had some problems with updating. If anyone is wondering where I got the name's from: Marieke is my own name and I have a younger brother named Dennis. The name Christine just popped in my head. The other names(exept Bella) I found on the Internet. And I need your help. Do you think this chapter should be written in another POV and who's POV do you want mostly. I think it's mostly Marieke and Bella but I don't know yet. Please let me know!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**I also edited this chapter, seriously, you should have told me there were so many mistakes! After I finish editing the other chapters, I'll start writing again because I got inspiration. (Finally!) And if you still find any mistakes, please tell me! It makes the reading more enjoyable and helps me to improve my English!**

_Previously: 'I think it's time for some introductions.'_

BPOV

The living room was big and white, with a kind of dark red carpet, a white couch I sat on and a red couch that matched with the carpet where the boy and the girl sat on. There were a few paintings. One from a desert and some pictures from the three strange vampires.

"So Bella, I think you already know what we are." The boy said with a grin. He was tall, slightly muscular and had brown hair. He had the same rainbow eyes. I nodded weakly. "I'm Dennis." He said with another grin. The female next to me said: "I'm Marieke." "And I'm Christine." said the girl who had been quiet until now. She had long, shiny black hair and dark, green eyes. She was pale, but not as pale as a vampire. She was… a kind like me.

"But how... your eyes…and your skin…" "We'll tell you, but I first tell the bonds between us." Said Marieke. "Dennis is my younger brother and Christine is my daughter." Huh, daughter, that was impossible. Dennis chuckled at my face. "Don't worry, my sister will explain the story from all the 3 of us because they all are intertwined with each other." "Actually, I won't explain. I will show you." Marieke interrupted. She had a very concentrated expression on her face and then I heard her voice in my head. _Bella, can you hear me?_ "Yes." They all laughed. "You can just think the answer now, we'll be able to hear you." Christine said. "Are you ready? Good. Before we start, I have to say that my human memories are just as good as my vampire memories. It will be explained in the story. If you don't understand, ask me afterwards. Ok, three…two…one."

_It was 1000 years B.C. and I lived in Egypt. It was already dark and I was just finished getting water and was on my way home. _The images flew through my head, a dark desert and some houses in the background. _I wanted to go home fast, because 5 dead women had been found. They were all outside when it was dark. When I was nearly at my house, a beautiful man appeared out of thin air. _The man I saw in my head was beautiful, with black hair of course a pale skin and red eyes._ I will not show you the images of what happened next, they're cruel. I've been raped and he left me. I think he must have thought I would die soon. The next moment was Dennis next to me. He said that he saw the man and that I was raped by a vampire and that we couldn't go back to the village. He already had brought some food. The next few months we stayed in the desert, hiding. After three weeks I found out I was pregnant. After 4 months Christine was born. She bit me and Dennis. So we became vampires. But we're not normal. We don't like the scent of humans and we are very powerful. We learned how to fight, we had to protect Christine. Some people thought she was an immortal child. _I saw rushes from fights. _After 1000 years, Dennis and I both found our mates. Andrell and Ena_. I saw a picture with a very happy Dennis and Ena and a very happy Marieke and Andrell._ But it all went wrong. We had another big fight and we couldn't protect them. They have been killed._ Now I saw the living room and a very sad-looking Dennis and Marieke. I gave both of them a hug. They smiled at me. _We were all depressed. Dennis and I because we lost our mates and Christine because she felt like she had lost some very important family members. She had lost an uncle and aunt that were very close to her. We lived like that for a few centuries. Then we discovered the power that brought us to you too. So we decided to watch over these people, but all of them died -we could do nothing. We have traveled the whole world, been to many high schools and colleges and that was basically our lives before we met you. _I opened my eyes and I saw the living room again. The rushes of their lives that Marieke showed me were gone.

"Any questions?"Dennis asked. "Yes, actually. What are your powers and what do you want with me? And..." "Bella, our stories have one thing in common, that's why we brought you here. But I think it was much nicer for you." She said the last thing bitterly. I started thinking. It wasn't something from her vampire life. Yeah, she could mention the lost of the Cull- them, but that wasn't nicer than her losing her mate. It must be something from the begin of the story. Living in Egypt? No. Getting water. No. The beautiful dark haired man… Realization hit me. It couldn't be true, right? But I needed to know. "Am I… Am I … pregnant?"

_Flashback_

_It was the night of my eighteenth birthday. "Edward, it's my birthday. Can you please kiss me again?" I felt his cold, hard lips against mine, I kissed him back, passionately. When I pulled back for some air, I saw that his eyes were full of lust. _

"_Edward?" "Yes, love" "I don't know how to put this but… I know you want me like I want you. Can we just try, please?" The next moment I felt his body pressed against mine and his arms around me…._

_End of Flashback_

But I guess it made him see that I wasn't good enough. Because here I was, left, broken and … pregnant. I looked up at Marieke.

"Yes Bella, you're pregnant. That's why we brought you here. It's not a normal pregnancy, it's a little dangerous. But don't worry. We'll take a good care of you."

Suddenly I felt two arms around me, not as cold as I had expected. It was Christine. "Don't worry Bella. Everything will be alright, my mom and Uncle Dennis are the best." She all said this with a smile.

"That's right. I'm superman! Nothing or nobody can stop me. Watch out everybody. Hieeeeee-ya-huh?" Dennis jumped on the couch while he was speaking and was about to jump off with a kind of karate move, but at the moment he jumped, he was lifted up in the air. "That's not fair!" He pouted like a three year old child at someone behind me. I turned around and saw Marieke. "What? He was going to ruin to whole living room." She stopped paying attention to Dennis and he fell to the ground with a big 'BANG' "Ouch" he pouted again and then he said: "Hé, that didn't even hurt!" Christine giggled and Marieke said head-shaking "I can't believe you're my brother. You're just so stupid sometimes."

**Do you think this chapter should be written in another POV and who's POV do you want mostly. I think it's mostly Marieke and Bella but I don't know yet. Please let me** **know! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Names

**AN: God I haven't updated in two weeks or so. I feel like a total bitch and you're allowed to hate me**. **But I was sick for a whole week and had to catch up all my schoolwork and that was a lot. ****I'll probably update only in the weekends because I'm so busy with school.**** And I have some ideas but I don't know how to work it out yet. So if you have any ideas, share them with me! And I want to say thanks to everyone how reviewed, or added me to their favorites or alerts. It keeps me writing. So for faster updates next time. Review! And Enjoy!  
**

**I don't own Twilight.  
**

**Another chapter edited! Enjoy!**

BPOV

The next few months came in a rush. After a week I got a bump on my stomach and after a month I needed to drink blood. Lucky for me there's always blood in the fridge because Christine needs a little blood every day and she doesn't want to hunt every single day. She'll go with Dennis and Marieke one time in six months. I allowed them to see my past. They have the power to see the past of someone by looking them in the eyes, but they block it most of the time. After that Dennis and Marieke sat next to me and both laid a hand at the place where my heart was. I felt the pain fade a little. They are able to take pain from somebody, physic pain and mental pain. They haven't showed me all their powers yet, it's too much. Because they have to power to copy the power of other vampires and they met a lot of vampires –most of them in fights- they have a lot of powers and it's most likely that I'm going to get them to. I'm now almost 4 months pregnant and we're expecting the baby soon. My little girl. A month ago Christine said if I wanted to know if it was a girl or a boy so I could come up with a name. It was important because after the birth I'll be bitten by my baby and I'll be not able to name it then. So yesterday I finally got the perfect name for my beautiful baby girl.

_Flashback _

"_I've got it!" I yelled. "What do you got?" asked Christine, Dennis and Marieke confused. "The names. But I'm a little disappointed, I thought you'll be able to see it." I teased Marieke and Dennis. They weren't able to see me. After the birth it wouldn't be a problem, they could see Christine too, but before they just couldn't. "We aren't able to see it, and you know it. So spit it out." Dennis was annoyed he couldn't see my future. "Alright. Her name is going to be Renesmee Allie Denistine Maria Carlie Jasmet Anthony Cullen Swan." They were confused. "Renesmee is Esme and Renee together, Allie is Alice and Rosalie together, Denistine is Dennis and Christine together, Maria is from my middle name Marie and it's also because of Marieke, Carlie is Carlisle and Charlie together Jasmet is Jasper and Emmet together, Anthony is his middle name, Cullen is his last name and Swan is my last name."After I said this I felt pain, but Dennis and Marieke made it go away. They all looked very happy and emotional that I named my girl after them. "Oh thank you so much Bella! I love you and I promise I'll be a good sister to Renesmee if that is what you want me to be." Christine spoke with tears in her eyes. "Of course, it is the smallest thing I can do, you do so much for me. And yes, you can be her big sister. I'll be her mother and Marieke and Dennis could you be her aunt and uncle?" "Of course, and thank you so much Bella." They said in union._

_End of flashback_

So that was yesterday, I'm sure they will do an amazing job. Christine has been very nice to me, we were like sisters. Marieke was my best friend and a sister and mother in one, she was a combination of Esme and Alice. And Dennis, Dennis was just great. He was funny when you needed to be cheered up, serious when you needed a good talk and Marieke said he was calm in emergency situations. So he was basically a mix from Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle, but then with a twist. I could only think their names and that was only because Marieke and Dennis held the pain on a low level.

Then, I felt a huge pain in my stomach. I screamed. "Quick, we need to get her upstairs to her room. The baby is coming!" yelled Marieke. Two cold arms picked me up and I was in my room. Dennis laid me on my bed. He had a knife in his hands. "I'm so sorry Bells for hurting you, but there's no other way." He sounded sad. I nodded and cut my stomach open with the knife. The only thing I saw was a beautiful girl with curly bronze hair before she bit me in my neck and the burning started.

**So what do you think? Should the next chapter be Bella's, Marieke's, Dennis',Christine's or perhaps Renesmee's POV. Let me know what you think! Review!**

**Loves Marieke**


	4. Chapter 4 A new life

**A/N: You're officialy allowed to call me a bitch or whatever you want for not updating (you can practise vodoo on me, if it makes you feel better;)) But I underestimated the homework I've got this year. It's pretty much. Besides that, I've got a kind of a writers block. I have some ideas what is going to happend next(Cullens, fights and The Volturi!-not in that order!-) but writing this part is really hard for me, and it's not done yet. But because I had the feeling you needed to know that I'm not that or kidnaped by aliens or something:P, I decided to put this already up. So, if you have any ideas. Review or PM! I need to get out of this writers block thing!**

**I wanted to thank the following people who added my to their alerts and favorites(or both) after chapter 3**

**Bubbly Brunete 95**

**BleedRedInk**

**Lanigirl96003**

**It means very much to me. You guys keep me writing:D**

**Before we start I want to make two things clear**

**1) Renesmee was sometimes awake when Bella was pregnant and could hear some things. So she knows the names of Marieke, Dennis, Christine and Bella. She also knows about the vampire thing**

**2) I don't own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does. But I do own the plot of this story and Marieke, Dennis and Christine.**

**Enjoy!**

**Another chapter edited! I'm glad there weren't so much mistakes in this chapter. Honestly, a year ago I thought my English was good. Now I've reread the story I can slap myself for making such stupid mistakes!**

Chapter 4

_Previously: The only thing I saw was a beautiful girl with curly bronze hair before she bit me in my neck and the burning started_

RPOV

I looked at the three people who must be Marieke, Dennis and Christine. Next to me my momma started screaming. Did I do the right thing? "You did the right thing Renesmee." The girl with the blond hair said. From her voice I decided it had to be Marieke. She picked me up and said: "You're so cute. Let's get you some clothes. You're gonna be my favorite niece!" "She's your only niece." Said Christine dryly. "That's my point." Marieke said this with a huge grin. "Come on. Let's get out of here and get you one of those cute dresses we bought for you." Marieke said.

BPOV

I never thought the change would be so painful. But I guess this isn't a normal change. It was described like fire in your whole body. First it was. Now it's like ice in my veins. The only thing that keeps me from begging Dennis and Marieke for death is my daughter. She's so beautiful. She has Charlie's curls, _his_ hair and nose and my face. Even though I only saw her a few seconds I can clearly remember her. I guess it's the change.

RPOV

After Marieke put some clothes on me, we went downstairs. Christine handed Marieke a bottle with blood. "Here you are." And she put it in my mouth. It was delicious. Everyone was quiet while I was drinking, even my mom. After I finished, Dennis spoke: "I'm sure you have some questions. We'll answer as many as we can." But how? I couldn't talk. Yet. My worry and confusion must have been on my face. Because my sister Christine said: "Don't worry. You have a mindreading aunt and uncle, your mother will probably get that power too. We're lucky they can turn it off." Then she winked. I laughed. Then I started with an easy, but important question. _What is my name?_ Dennis answered: "Your name is Renesmee Allie Denistine Maria Carlie Jasmet Anthony Cullen Swan."

**Please review! What should be in the next chapter? Must the wolves be involved to? What about The Volturi?**

**Review!**

**Loves Marieke**


	5. Chapter 5 Another new life

**AN: Heey guys I'm sorry it took so much time. But I'm really busy with school. I mean, come on I have to go to high school 2 years after this year and I'm already making exams for some subjects! I'm planning on writing the next chapter tonight so hopefully it will be ready soon. I'm still not sure to put to wolves in but we'll see how it'll go. And thanks for everyone that reviewed or added me to there favorites!  
**

**I don't own Twilight  
**

**Chapter 5 another New Life**

RPOV

It's been 8 days since I was born and bit my mommy. She screams sometimes, but most of the time she stays quiet. I was wondering if she alright? "Don't worry Nes, Bella is ok. I have a feeling that she is going to wake up soon." I sighed. Dennis said that almost every day. But I liked my nickname. After half a day Dennis decided Renesmee was too long, so he shorted it. I knew everything about vampires and had discovered my power. I could show my thoughts to other people by touching them. I knew about everything except my other family. I have heard mom talking about them sometimes, but when I asked Dennis, Marieke and Christine, they said it wasn't their job to tell.

MPOV

I was in Bella's room and looked down at her. Renesmee was worried about Bella. I couldn't help it but worry too. I mean, a normal change takes about 3 days. Dennis' and mine were 5 days, but Bella was changing for 8 days. I could have read her mind to see if she was ok, but her shield blocked me. Seriously, that shield is going to be the strongest in vampire history. Funny, it rhymes. I heard Dennis yell from the living room: "You're right sis! It rhymes, and that means we can make a song of it!" Oh no! No songs! Lucky for me, Bella's heart decided to stop, which means she is a vampire now. Thank God, I thought, and not only because I don't have to hear another stupid song.

DPOV

I was trying to make Renesmee less worrying about Bella. It didn't work very well, because I was worrying too. Trough our mind link I could hear Marieke was thinking the same things as I was. Suddenly I heard something funny. _Seriously, that shield is going to be the strongest in vampire history. Funny, it rhymes. _She was right about all points. That shield was strong, and it did rhyme and it was funny. So what are you going to do then? Making a song! Excited I yelled: "You're right sis! It rhymes, and that means we can make a song of it!" She didn't really like the idea, I could tell. Renesmee was looking curiously at me and I could practically _hear _Christine rolling her eyes in the kitchen. The next moment, something strange happened. Bella's heart stopped. I heard Marieke sigh happily and I had to stop Renesmee from going upstairs. "You can't go upstairs now Renesmee. We don't know if it's save. We have to make it your mother as easy as possible. Being a newborn isn't easy." Well except for us, but we don't know if Bella is going to act the same. The strangest thing was that I still wasn't able to read her mind.

CPOV

Finally, Bella had woken up. It was about time. I missed her. She was like a second sister I never had. Everybody was worrying about her the last three days. I actually had to use my power to make Renesmee going to sleep. And that wasn't normal. Well, it's time for me to go to the living room so we can complete our family.

BPOV

The last days had been awful. First there had been fire, then ice, then I felt nothing which was actually pretty comfortable and now I was back to the burning. Suddenly my heart stopped. Then I heard a lot of things. I heard 5 breathings, 2 heartbeats, I heard birds, and I heard footsteps. Someone was heading to the living room. I decided to open my eyes. "Welkom to your new life, Bella." Marieke sat right next to me and then I fully realized that I was a vampire.

After I realized that, I remembered my daughter. "Can I see her?" I asked Marieke, unsure if it was save. I was shocked by my voice, it was beautiful. "Renesmee?" I nodded. Then I heard something crush. "Did you hear that Bella? That was my heart that you just crushed because you want to see your daughter more than me." However Dennis spoke on a normal level, I could still hear him clearly. "Don't be a baby. It's normal she wants to see her daughter more then you." While Christine spoke, I could hear her smack Dennis. "But to go back to the question. Bella, are you thirsty?" Marieke looked at me with a hopeful smile, but I didn't know if she hoped I was thirsty or not.

"No, actually I'm not." I answered truthfully. This surprised me. They always said newborns were always thirsty and had almost no control. "Yes!" I heard Dennis and Marieke scream. "She is just like us!" "And that means?" I asked not getting the point. "Well that means, you're an Elite too. So you have very good control, can copy other vampires powers and you also have a shield. But I haven't figured out if it's only mental or physical as well. Let's go downstairs, everybody wants to see you. Oh! I have totally forgotten. You need to see yourself first of course! You're the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen, I swear. Marieke said this all in a rush and then see covered my eyes, picked me up, walked to her room, put me down in front of her mirror and removed her hands. "Well, what do you think?" I stared at the woman in the mirror, that couldn't be me. She was absolutely breathtaking. She was tall, had long hair which stopped at the end of her back. Her hair was brown, but had some highlights. Her face was perfect. And her eyes! They were the same rainbow as Marieke and Dennis. "This….This… This can't be me." It couldn't. Marieke chuckled. "You better get used to your reflection, because it's really yours forever. Come on, let's go downstairs finally. The others can't wait to see the new you." "Yes, let's go. I want to see my beautiful daughter."

**So what do you think? Please let me know and review, it reminds me what I'm writing for :)**

**p.s New Moon was awesome. And I'm really nervous for Thursday. We have a prom thing for christmis and this is my first time going, so next weekend probably no chap because I have to calm down and I'm going on a holiday Sunday. Sorry! :(**


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting My Family Again

**AN: I know it's crazy. Then you don't hear from me for two months and then there are two updates in two days. I do have my ideas for the rest of the story. I keep getting questions to let the Cullens come back. Well I put it like this: The Cullens will come back. I won't say how though. I like to suprise you...**

**I want to thank **_yrunvs, dvsinger1, xxWeasleytwins4everxx, punkbookworm, SagaObsessed, alexandralee13, Mr Wallace Lloyd, callied, mickeymackey, ihave2bugs andReadItAndWeep-Nik_ **for putting me on their alerts or favorites. And I want to thank **_SagaObsessed and ReadItAndWeep-Nik _**for reviewing. Well hopefully I get to put the next chap up befor I go on my holiday.**

**I don't own Twilight!  
**

**Chapter 6 Meeting My Family Again**

BPOV

When I walked downstairs I was nervous. What if I became thirsty and attacked Christine or Renesmee. I would never forgive myself. I was so nervous that I first didn't notice I didn't trip once. Marieke seemed to notice my nerves. "Relax Bella. Everything will be alright. You don't think I'd let you near my or your daughter if it wasn't safe, do you?" "No, but you seem so convinced that I'm not going to hurt somebody just because I said I wasn't thirsty. But I could have lied to see Renesmee." Marieke sighed. 'Bella, you heard Dennis and me say that you're just like us so you have an amazing self-control. And we can see you now, and you're not going to attack Christine or Renesmee. So hurry up." Well, it's now or never. I opened the door to the living room. Immediately I was attacked by three people. Dennis reached me first with the super-vampire speed only Elites had. I could see him now. He hugged me. "Finally Bells, it took long enough. I'm glad I can give you a big hug now without having to put a shield around you or killing you." I laughed. "It's good to see you too, bro." Next came Christine. "I'm glad you're awake Bella, I missed you. Everybody was worrying. I had to use my power to make your daughter sleep." "Thank you Christine. We'll do some fun stuff soon." Finally I could take a good look to my daughter. She already looked a few months old. "Mommy!" I picked her up. "Hey sweetheart. How are you?" Marieke, Dennis and Christine looked shocked. "What? Is something wrong?" I was immediately worried. "Of course!" Christine slapped her head with her hand. "Why didn't I understand. See wanted to say her first words to her mother, that's why it took so long." "You could already talk?' I asked Renesmee. She nodded and put her hand on my face.

What happened next shocked me. I saw everything what happened and what Renesmee had thought from the moment she was born till now. "Wow. Is that your gift sweetie?" Renesmee nodded. "You reacted better the me. It freaked me out when Nessie did it first to me." Dennis noticed. "Nessie?" He shrugged. "Renesmee was too long, so I shorted it." He grinned "You better get used to it, because I'm not going to change it." "Fine. But I'm not happy with it." "Didn't expected you to." "Well if you can stop the brother-sister fight, I suggest we go out for a family hunt. That's the most important now. Then we can see if Bella is really an Elite, train her and discuss where we are moving because we can't live forever in Forks you know." I knew we couldn't live forever in Forks but the thought about leaving still made me sad. "Bella, I know you don't like it to leave but we have to. Not immediately though, we can stay a few months in Forks till you have perfect control." "How do you always know what I'm feeling? Are you also empaths?" "Not exactly. We can see the aura's of people. The colours in them give away what they are feeling, but we can't change them. We can only take pain away, but that is another power." Dennis explained. "Can we go hunting now? I haven't had my blood today." Christine was a little impatient about hunting most times. I wasn't surprised, Marieke had already warned me.

We were in the forest and Dennis was explaining to me how you had to hunt and Christine was doing the same to Renesmee. Marieke was checking if there weren't any humans, just to be safe. "So you understand? Run, just relay on your instinct, smell something nice, go after it and drink the blood." "And what if the 'something nice' is a human?" I was very nervous. What if I attacked a human? "Bella, for the last time. Humans won't smell good to you. If they did, we were a normal vampire and you aren't. You're an Elite." "But.." "No buts, and if it makes you feel better: I have a lot of powers, strength and I know how to fight. So you wouldn't even get the change to attack a human because I would already have stopped you." I nodded. I just had to do it, and besides my throat was beginning to burn. "Christine? Are you also ready? The area is safe." I took a deep breath. This was the moment. This was it. With a shock I also realized that Renesmee was also going to hunt. I was immediately worried. What if something happened? "Bella what are you worried about now?" "Renesmee." "Bella, it will be okay." Christine reassured me, "I was alone on my first hunt and it still went perfect. Renesmee has also her big sis!" She was grinning when she said the last part. "I will go with you Bella" Dennis said. "And Marieke?" "She will keep checking us and the area because she is a fast hunter. She will also refill the bottles for Christine and Nessie. Do you still remember how to hunt? Let's go then." We started to run. Not on high speed, a normal vampire could keep up with us. "Okay Bella, smell and listen." I did as I was ordered and smelled one scent that was more delicious than the others. I immediately started to run in the direction. It was a big bear and I immediately attacked it and drank it's blood. It tasted delicious. When I stood up I saw Dennis looking at me. My shirt was covered with only a little blood. "Well Bella, I must say you're amazing at hunting and you aren't a messy eater too. There's not much to learn for you." After that we hunted some more. Dennis imagined me with a clean shirt on and I looked presentable again. "I wish I had that power." "Don't worry Bells, you'll receive it soon." We met up with Christine, Marieke and Renesmee and I was glad Renesmee was safe. Marieke was extremely delighted by the way how my hunt went and said that we maybe were able to go to a town in one or two weeks.

We decided to take the long way home since I liked to run. We were near La Push when it happened.

**So what will happen? I guess the most of you will guess. Suprise me and let your ideas hear. **

**I hope to get the next chap up before I go on my holiday (laptop isn't allowed to go with me:()**

**Marieke**


End file.
